happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Put Your Back Into It
Put Your Back Into It is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the sixth episode of Internet Season 4, and the 84th episode overall. Plot keeps his cool in front of the girls. Even if his spine is ripped open!]] Disco Bear walks toward the window of a dance studio to see Giggles and Petunia inside. He enters the dance studio in yet another attempt to impress them, only for the two to sigh in an unimpressed manner. He tries to touch his toes, but struggles bending over, to the point where one of his eyes swell up. When he finally reaches his toes, his spine bursts out of the back of his body. Giggles and Petunia react shocked to his scream, but Disco Bear assures the two that he is alright decides to ignore his pain and leave. At home, Disco Bear tries to fix his back using wrap bandages. He bears with the pain as he continues his daily tasks such as cooking and showering, then tries to fall asleep with a bedtime story. He manages to sleep through the night, but then awakens in the morning and continues screaming. goes through his day in agony, not even thinking about going to the hospital.]] Giggles and Petunia are seen at the beach. Disco Bear arrives to try and flirt with them, failing yet again because of his injury. The unimpressed girls roll their eyes and walk away. A bone is thrown next to Disco Bear, followed by a large dog. Thinking it's the thrown bone that it was meant to fetch, it bites on his spine and thrusts him about. A fishing hook then catches him by the spine and Russell reels in his catch. As Disco Bear is pulled away, the dog bites his leg. As a result, Disco Bear's head and spine are removed, still connected to the hook. Later, Giggles is at Russell's house as he prepares to serve her dinner. Russell reveals that the meal is Disco Bear's head, which he has mistaken for a fish. His spine is cut in half before the episode ends. Moral "Success depends on your backbone, not your wishbone." Deaths *Disco Bear is decapitated by Russell's fishing rod. Injuries #Disco Bear nearly pops one of his eyes while straining his muscles, causing it to swell. #Disco Bear's back breaks so violently that his spine sticks out after bending down. #Disco Bear tries to force his spine back into his body using tape, a process so painful that he cries out in agony. #Disco Bear's spine is bitten by a dog and his body is swung around. #Disco Bear's foot is bitten by the dog before he dies. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total Rate: 75% Goofs #Disco Bear's red eye rotates through scenes. #Disco Bear was able to remove his shirt to take a shower despite having duct tape over it, although this may have been done for comical effect. #When the dog drops Disco Bear, blood splats all over the sand, even though Disco Bear isn't bleeding from the front of his body, but the back. #Disco Bear is missing his ears when he is on the dinner plate (They may have been cut off). #Dana Belben (Giggles' first voice actress) isn't credited for the sound Giggles makes when Russell is about to serve Disco Bear's head. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:2013 Episodes Category:One Death Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Beach Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes